The present application relates generally to spinal implant assemblies, and more particularly to a vertebral rod system having first and second connectable and adjustable members.
The spine is divided into four regions comprising the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacrococcygeal regions. The cervical region includes the top seven vertebrae identified as C1-C7. The thoracic region includes the next twelve vertebrae identified as T1-T12. The lumbar region includes five vertebrae L1-L5. The sacrococcygeal region includes nine fused vertebrae that form the sacrum and the coccyx. The vertebrae of the spine are aligned in a curved configuration that includes a cervical curve, thoracic curve, and lumbosacral curve.
Vertebral rods may be implanted to support and position the vertebrae in one or more of these regions. The rods extend along a section of the spine and are connected to the vertebrae with one or more fasteners. The rods may have a curved configuration to conform to the curvature of the spine. Often times two or more rods are connected together and work in combination to support and position the vertebrae. The rods may have the same or different shapes and sizes depending upon their position along the spine.